


The Family We Choosed

by radioactivedemons



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blaine Anderson & Santana Lopez Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Blaine, Protective Cooper, Protective Santana, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivedemons/pseuds/radioactivedemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may not be related by blood, but that didn't affect the way they thought about each other. They were brother and sister despite having no blood relationship and no one could tell the otherwise. Blaine Anderson and Santana Lopez were brother and sister and this is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family We Choosed

Santana was only three when her mom past away. She didn't fully understand what was happening, only that she was told that she would never see her mama ever again. Her papa held her all night that first night without her mama as they watched Full House, even past Santana’s eight o’clock bedtime. Santana didn't even complain when her papa held her too tight, only because she knew he was holding back from crying.

 

“Papa, it's okay to cry,” she said as she turned around in his lap to face him. “Mama told me it was so it's okay for you too.”

 

Her papa couldn't hold back from crying after she spoke. He just held onto Santana tight as she returned his hug. A few tears slipped down Santana’s face because it just hit her that maybe what her papa told her that day was actually true. Her mama really did leave them to go live with the angels.

* * *

When Cooper was ten, his baby brother Blaine was born. When he was eleven, his father left him, his baby brother, and his mother to date a hot, young secretary from his law firm. He remembers holding his baby brother, who was one week shy from turning one, in the living room as their mom and dad were yelling at each other in the kitchen after his mom caught his father packing a bag in the bedroom a few minutes before. Cooper turned his brother around so that instead of laying against his chest, he was sitting on his right knee, allowing Copper to tap his foot up and down so that he could bounce Blaine.

 

“Mommy and daddy are being loud, aren't they squirt?” The only response Cooper got was Blaine tilting his head, his little curls bouncing from the moment. The sight made him smile, despite that the feud going on in the kitchen. “You are the only person that is keeping from going in there and yelling at our dad. You don't understand now but daddy did a bad thing. And he doesn't realize his mistake. He doesn't want to be around us anymore, squirt. But we don't need-”

 

A door being slammed and an engine being started interrupted Cooper and caused Blaine to cry. He quickly gathered Blaine in his arms, bouncing his brother as he made his way into kitchen. He found his mom looking out the kitchen window into the street, watching his dad's car as it sped down the street away from his family. She turned around when she heard her youngest cries and quickly gathered her in her arms before turning to her oldest.

 

“I'm sorry you had to hear that sweetheart,” Maria told Cooper as she pulled him into her side. “Your father made his choice and because of that, I’m not allowing him to set foot back into this house. I'm just disappointed that he will never be able to see what amazing young men you will both become.”

 

Cooper could tell that this was bothering his mom more than she was letting on so he didn't even protest when she pulled him in for a hug and even kissed him on his head. He knew that this was going to be hard on not only his mom, but himself. His dad taught him how to play ball and took him to his acting lessons when his mom was home with Blaine. His mom was an amazing person but he knew that it was going to be rough adjusting to not having another person in the house to help out.

 

Even though Cooper was only eleven, he knew he had to had to be man and be there for his mom and Blaine. Blaine is too young to understand what it happening but he understands that his brother and mom are upset about something. Cooper just hopes, for Blaine’s sake, that nothing bad happens to their little family ever again. He doesn't know if his mom could take it. But more importantly, himself.

* * *

When Santana was five, her papa started dating someone new and today was the day she was going to meet her family. She meet the lady, papa told her that her name was Maria, after their second date. Even though they have been dating for over a month, she never meet Maria’s two sons. Her papa and Maria didn’t want to rush into things but have finally though that it was the right time for the two families to meet.

 

When Santana first learned about her papa’s new relationship, she was upset. It felt like he was replacing her mama. She’ll even deny that she threw her favorite doll across the room when she heard the news. Her papa had to explain that no one would ever replace her mama, but it was just nice to meet someone in a similar situation as him. It was only after she meet Maria that she reluctantly accepted her papa’s new relationship.

 

Santana had heard about Maria’s two sons throughout the month they were dating. Her youngest son, Blaine, is four years old while her oldest, Cooper, is fourteen. She was happy that she wouldn’t be the youngest but Cooper was older than her and that made her nervous. She doesn’t like being around older kids anymore, not after they made fun of her friend Brittany. Despite her nerves, she was determined to be on her best behavior for tonight's dinner at Maria’s house.

 

When they arrived at Maria’s house, Santana went back on her promise. The fact that she was having dinner with her papa’s girlfriend and meeting her family for the first time meant that maybe things were getting serious between them. She wasn’t ready for her family life to change. It took her months to accept that her mama was gone. She didn’t want to get use to a new family dynamic.

 

Maria was at the door before papa even knocked. She greeted him with a kiss before bending down to give Santana a hug. She returned it, somewhat reluctantly. When she was finally allowed to step foot in the house, she was finally able to see Maria’s sons. The oldest was looking at her and her papa with curiosity but it was the youngest who caught her attention. The youngest son was currently hiding behind his brother’s leg, peeking around slightly when he felt her eyes on him.

 

With determined strides, she made her way over to the pair and offered her hand to youngest son saying “I’m Santana” as politely as she could, just like her papa taught her.

 

The boy only stared at her hand for a moment before shaking her hand with his own. “I’m Blaine,” he replied with a shy smile.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, congrats. You just survived reading my first fanfiction that I have written in almost five years.


End file.
